The Kitten of the Akatsuki
by ThisIsACabbeth
Summary: In a box, lies a pure black kitten who suddenly transforms into a blonde haired girl. What will the Akatsuki think of this? AkatsukixOC Rating due to Hidan's language.
1. Who let the cat out of thebox?

The Kitten Of The Akatsuki

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE AKATSUKI. I only own Iachi whom I love very much. :D**_

It was another of those boring, mission-less days for the Akatsuki, and they were itching for anything to kill, or to keep them occupied. And their wish was answered as a strangle mewling was sounding from outside of their house, cave thing.

"What the fuck is that?" Hidan growled angry that he was distracted from reading his favorite book, _Religions Around the World_.

"It's coming from the entrance…" Kakuzu stated the obvious, tinkering with a sewn together doll that he made out of complete boredom. "No dip you big shit…" Hidan hissed violently, making Kakuzu glare at him.

Zetsu sighed and walked towards the entrance and looked out, seeing nothing but a taped box. "Is this…_It?_" his two voices asked nobody in particular. His answer was provided when another mewl escaped the now moving box as something live in there struggled. "Holy crap,_ there's something inside,_" he picked up the box and carried it inside, noticing how light it was. Maybe it was a cat…a yummy cat. He dropped the box where the other Akatsuki members stood waiting, staring at him with questioningly looks.

"So, what's in there?" Pein growled, getting impatient. Zetsu shrugged and watched as Kisame walked over, using one of the kunai hidden in his cloak to split open the tape and open the box. Inside was a pitch black kitten, with eyes as blue as the sea, making the Akatsuki stare at it in wonder. The kitten looked up and hissed violently, being picked up by Zetsu who licked his lips hungrily, but someone took the cat away from his hungry stomach.

"Don't eat the kitty Zetsu-sama!" Tobi pleaded, holding the kitten close. The kitten yowled and struggled even in Tobi's arms, trying to scratch him, but coming to no prevail as Tobi only strengthened his grip, keeping the kitten right against him. He held it so tightly that is couldn't move, and it finally gave up in a breathtaking sigh that made it even surprise itself.

"Well, what are we going to do with this uh…kitten?" Sasori walked up, one hand on his hips and another holding a saucer of milk. The kitten mewled hungrily and struggled until Tobi let her go and allowed her to go lap up the milk.

"Tobi says we keep it! She's so cute!" Tobi exclaimed, making the others stare at him annoyingly. "Why should we house a fucking stray?" Hidan growled, walking over and picking the kitten up by the scruff. The kitten struggled violently, and then fell limp and glared at him. Hidan glared back and watched as the cat raised its paw, and scratched his nose. "AH! THE LITTLE FUCKER!" Hidan dropped the kitten. The kitten fell onto her back with a sickening crack and it yowled loudly in pain. Hidan gasped and looked at the kitten with what looked like worry on his face. Suddenly, a bright light surrounded the kitten as Hidan stood over it, who soon backed away as the kitten grew larger, soon developing arms and legs of a human, short blonde hair was adorned on the kitten's now human head. The kitten's body was developing into the human body of a teenage girl. The cat ears and cat tail stayed on her head and on her butt.

"What…the…fuck…" Hidan blinked slowly as the girl was now in front of him, lying down, curled into a ball of pain. "She's…naked," he stated simply, watching as somebody scrambled to put something around the cat-girl. She was soon covered with an Akatsuki cloak that was Zetsu's. "Hidan dammit! You hurt the poor girl!" Kakuzu growled looking at the girl whose face was contorted with pain as she struggled to wake up. Soon, the girl opened her eyes and gripped the cloak around her and she struggled to sit up, only to fall down as the pain surged through her body. "Ungh…" she moaned with pain, panting heavily. "Kakuzu, heal her! Do something!" Hidan felt something he had never felt before, guilt, at hurting this poor innocent girl who had transformed from a cat. Kakuzu leaned down to the girl, who shut her eyes as soon as she saw him and tried to move away, but failed as pain once more surged through her body.

"Calm down you idiot, I'm here to help," he growled, his hands turning green as he slipped it under the cloak and onto her back. She gasped at his icy-touch and wriggled, the hand retracted as soon as it was placed on her body. She felt no pain as she shot up, gripping the cloak tight and slammed against the wall, away from these weird…people. "Wh…who are you?" she hissed. Pein stood up and walked over to her. "We are the Akatsuki…" he stated simply, crossing his arms and glaring at her with his swirly eyes. She glared back at him with her deep sea-blue eyes and could feel his eyes hardening at first, and then softening slowly. "What's your name?" he asked in calm voice.

"My name is Iachi…" she whispered softly, making the boys look up at her soft velvet voice, surprised with how she sounded. This was going to be one hell of a party in the future.

_**A/N: Alright, first chapter done, and personally, I like it. Sorry it's short, but it's only the introduction of Iachi in the Akatsuki, let's see how things turn out, shall we?**_


	2. Can I even live here?

The Kitten Of The Akatsuki

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE AKATSUKI. I only own Iachi. :D And if I did own the Akatsuki…there'd be chaos. =w=**_

Regular Character talk

_Neoki talking_

LAST TIME:

"_Wh…who are you?" she hissed. Pein stood up and walked over to her. "We are the Akatsuki…" he stated simply, crossing his arms and glaring at her with his swirly eyes. She glared back at him with her deep sea-blue eyes and could feel his eyes hardening at first, and then softening slowly. "What's your name?" he asked in calm voice._

"_My name is Iachi…" she whispered softly, making the boys look up at her soft velvet voice, surprised with how she sounded. This was going to be one hell of a party in the future._

It had been a few days since the Akatsuki had rescued her from her days in a box, as a kitten, and she had thanked them greatly, but apparently, their leader, Pein, had taken one look at her and retreated to his room, making her stay. She sighed as she sat on an old bed in a forgotten room at the way back of the base, swinging her feet softly as she stared at the blank, black walls. 'So…I turn up here after having that…thing implanted in me…after I turn into a fucking cat for heaven's sake!' she thought angrily. A dark voice chuckled deep within her.

"_Well well…restless, aren't we, little human?"_ a voice asked. Iachi stiffened, she had been hearing that voice since they had implanted that…THING…into her. _"Stop calling me a thing!"_ the voice hissed angrily. Iachi gasped and flew forward, landing on the floor as she panicked. "Wh…who are you?! Why can you hear my thoughts?" she called out. _"I'm the…THING…you keep talking about,"_ the voice answered simply. "Why are you in my head? Get out!" she growled, digging her hands into her hair and tugging violently, hurting herself. The voice growled in pain as well. _"Stupid human! What hurts you hurts me!"_ it hissed violently, making Iachi's head pound from the harshness of the voice.

"First off…who and what are you?" Iachi asked, giving up and sitting on the creaky bed once more. _"My name is Neoki…I am the forgotten twelve-tailed bijuu, I was running free until you showed up and drew me to you, making the stupid Shinobi seal me inside of you,"_ the voice growled as it replayed the memory, making Iachi see it too. "Neoki huh…?" Iachi repeated, fumbling with her shirt in an attempt to amuse herself. _"And what is your name, human? If I'm going to be stuck with a pitiful being, I ought to know their name,"_ Neoki huffed loudly, making Iachi glare at the wall. This…bijuu made her so angry for some reason. "My name is Iachi," she growled out. _"Iachi…not a very common name, I kinda like it,"_ Neoki smirked, and inside Iachi's mind, she could see flashy cat teeth that were larger than anything she had seen. "Why am I here?" she asked._ "How the hell should I know human? I was knocked unconscious until a little while ago." _Neoki admitted_._ Iachi blinked. A demon unconscious? Now that was a funny thought.

"Well…you stopped trying to talk to me when I became a cat…" Iachi blinked coherently, trying to figure out what was going on so far. Suddenly, a knock on her door startled her and she jumped, her back against the wall. "W…what?!" she growled. The door opened to reveal a blonde, girlish looking guy. "Leader-sama wants to see you, un," he said simply, slamming the door back and walking back out. Iachi cursed the heavens, making Neoki cackle in her head. _"Feisty little human…I'm going to like you,"_ she became silent after that.

Iachi walked out of her room and saw the blonde waiting patiently for her. Her cat ears suddenly retracted into her head and her tail back into her butt as she got nervous around the man. "Using chakra to conceal your parts, hm?" he smirked and started walking. Iachi growled and easily kept pace with him, glaring daggers at the ground. "Deidara," the man suddenly said after a few seconds of fast-paced walking. "What?" Iachi looked up and saw blue eyes. "I'm Deidara, un," he said again, smirking and walking again, leaving Iachi there, staring at his back dumbfounded, and soon pursuing his disappearing silhouette.

Arriving upon Pein's room, Deidara knocked on it gently, hearing a gruff reply that Iachi couldn't make out through the steel door. Deidara opened it and bowed to Pein, who was sitting behind his desk with an expressionless face. "I was wondering when you were going to get here Deidara," he growled. Deidara smirked. "I was listening to this girl argue with herself, quite amusing, un." Iachi's mouth flew open. He was listening to her?! What a freak! She glared at him and made him smirk once more, he sure liked to smirk. Pein dismissed the blonde and stared at Iachi, who stepped back a bit.

"I had no idea you had a demon inside you, Iachi…" he dragged her name along every syllable, smiling evilly. Iachi gasped softly and slinked away. Pein was suddenly up and grabbed her arm, pushing her against the wall with great force. She got the breath knocked out of her, and felt Pein's rough grip as he grabbed her chin and making her look up at him. "I've never even heard of a twelve-tailed bijuu…yours must be…special?" he whispered harshly. Iachi cowered in his arms and whimpered softly. "I didn't want it inside me…" she whispered softly, making Pein release her chin.

"Nobody ever wants a demon inside them…" he countered, glaring at her. "You do know what the Akatsuki is, don't you?" he crossed his arms. Iachi pressed back up against the wall and sighed. "You hunt jinchurriki, right?" she asked, staring at him sadly. Pein nodded and turned his back to her so that he could stare out a window in his room. "Your bijuu is very odd though…I can't locate anything on it, and there are no similarities between Nekomata and your bijuu…" "Neoki…" Iachi said suddenly. Pein turned to her. "What?" "Her name is Neoki…she told me to tell you that," she repeated. Pein's eyes widened. This was brand new for him!

"You can talk with your bijuu?" he stepped forward to meet Iachi again. "Uh…yeah…I can…" Iachi felt herself stiffen. "So that means…she can take over your body as well…right?" he seemed real interested now. Inside Iachi's head, Neoki scoffed. _"This human is getting on my nerves,"_ she growled. Iachi flinched once again at the harshness of Neoki's growl. Pein blinked. "Did Neoki talk to you? Tell me what it said!" he gripped her shoulders tightly. "She…she said that you were getting on her nerves…" Iachi answered. Pein's eye twitched and he pulled away. "A feisty bijuu eh? I don't think we'll be able to extract this anytime soon…" he thought out loud. 'Extract?' Iachi thought, relaxing a bit now that Pein was back behind his desk. 'Maybe I should try and get out…maybe I can run to the next village…' she thought. _"Not a good idea, human. That human has other humans around to help him make sure you stay,"_ Neoki said in her mind, making Iachi sigh.

"Well…if that's all you need from me Leader-sama…" she bowed and walked out of the room, hearing a gruff reply that she couldn't make out. She began to sprint down the hall back to her room, back to where she could be at least somewhat safe from these weird men that made her stay, that were interested in the thing inside her. She threw open the door and slammed it shut, locking it, and flopping onto her bed, burying her face into the pillow and smelling in its stale smell. How was she going to get through this? She honestly didn't know.

_**A/N: Ah, sorry for the wait, I've been busy with There Is No Spoon, lots of people like it, lol. I'm not sure where I'm going with this story, I forgot my original idea a while ago, and I'm just trying to keep the characters in character at this point, hopefully a plot will come to mind that'll make this story more eventful. _**_


	3. You suck at apologies Hidan

The Kitten Of The Akatsuki

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE AKATSUKI. Only Iachi.**_

Regular Character Talking

_Neoki Talking_

**Zetsu's black side talking**

**LAST TIME**

"_Well…if that's all you need from me Leader-sama…" she bowed and walked out of the room, hearing a gruff reply that she couldn't make out. She began to sprint down the hall back to her room, back to where she could be at least somewhat safe from these weird men that made her stay, that were interested in the thing inside her. She threw open the door and slammed it shut, locking it, and flopping onto her bed, burying her face into the pillow and smelling in its stale smell. How was she going to get through this? She honestly didn't know._

Waking up from her short nap after what Pein had put her through a few hours before, she could feel a headache coming on as she sat up in her bed, and rubbed her temples. _"Feh…stupid human, getting all worked up over another human…rubbish." _Neoki growled from inside of her head, making Iachi growl also. "Shut up Neoki…I don't need your stupid voice making my headache worse," she sighed softly and stood up, slightly dizzy from the pain in her head. "I wonder if this place has pain killers…" she wondered out loud as she walked out of her dark room. She walked down the hall she remembered from being called to Leader's room.

"FUCK!" she heard an explosion of words from what seemed like the main room. She poked her head around the corner, her cat features retracting, making the others look up because of the small amount of chakra she was giving off. "Well well…it's the kitten," Hidan smirked and watched as others stared at her interestingly. 'Being the only girl here doesn't help shit…' she thought. _'Heh, welcome to the Akatsuki human,"_ Neoki snickered, making Iachi growl out loud. "What the fuck was that?" Hidan asked, glaring at her. "N…nothing…" Iachi stuttered, walking into full sight. She felt more eyes on her, and blushed slightly at the curious looks.

"So…how are things?" Iachi tried to make small talk…note, TRIED. "Fucking bad as hell…" Hidan answered. He seemed to be the only talkative one around here. "Well…maybe we should uh…introduce ourselves?" she walked up to the group and held her hands behind her back tightly. They all narrowed their eyes at her, then shrugged and spoke up one after the other. "Hidan," "Kakuzu," "Kisame," "Hn…" "He's Itachi," Kisame answered for the raven haired man. "Deidara, un," She recognized him from before. "Sasori…" "TOBI!!!" "Fuck…where's plant man?" Hidan snickered at the nickname. "Call me that again **I dare you…"** Iachi blinked at the different voiced man. "And you are…?" she asked him. "Zetsu…" the two voices spoke as one, glaring at her with yellow eyes. She sighed, they sure weren't the friendliest bunch.

"_Ah…just being here makes me excited…all this chakra flowing through the air, just by these humans…"_ Iachi heard Neoki and saw her start to drool. 'What do you do…eat chakra?' she thought silently, her head throbbing violently as she saw those cat teeth flash again. _"Kukuku…stupid human…I have enough chakra as it is…more than enough actually, I just like…tasting the different kinds of chakra around me, and absorbing it into my own…how do you think I got a black chakra? Different colors mixing together…they all eventually make what color?"_ Neoki asked. "Black…" Iachi murmured, making the boys look up at her again.

"What are you talking about?" Kakuzu asked, sounding not the least bit interested. "My bijuu's chakra…" she answered subconsciously. Everybody looked up at the mention of another bijuu. _"STUPID HUMAN!"_ Neoki yowled angrily, making Iachi's head throb and making her grip her head tightly. "Headache, un?" Deidara asked, standing up. Iachi looked at him and sighed, nodding. He went and got her some painkillers and a cup of water. She took them and sighed again, looking annoyed as the eyes still watched her. "You know what?" she growled, her eyes flashing violently. "You guys can just keep your fucking eyes to yourselves, and stop staring at me, alright?!" she hissed, throwing the cup of leftover water at the nearest person, which was Zetsu. He gasped as the water splashed all over his face, making the black side of him curse like Hidan, and the white side try to shake off the excess water. The whole room burst out laughing as Iachi just stared at what she had done. She lost her temper again, which has been a habit since Neoki had been residing into her.

"Oh god, sorry Zetsu-sama!" she ran over to the different colored man and began brushing off the water from his face. Zetsu grabbed her hands tightly and glared into her eyes, his yellow eyes still glaring deep into her blue ones. She blinked a few times and giggled, making him blink in surprise. "And you **giggle because?**" he asked, looking at her like she was insane. Iachi just shook her head. "I just…like the way your eyes glow," she answered, easily pulling away from the very confused Zetsu. 'She likes the way…**our eyes glow?** That's new. **Most hate it, but she likes it…**Interesting…' Zetsu thought, putting his finger to his mouth to ponder more. Iachi giggled again and looked to the others. "Well…you guys already know who I am…and you introduced yourselves…so why don't you tell me about yourselves?" she asked.

"Why should we fucking tell you?" Hidan growled, slightly amazed she was able to confuse the plant man. "Because I'm going to be stuck here with you little bastards, so we might as well get to know each other!" her temper got the better of her again, making her snap back at the silver haired man. He blinked stupidly and snickered. "Looks like you got a fucking temper," he retorted. Iachi snorted and growled. "I know that already you fucking silver-haired bastard!" she suddenly found herself against the wall with said bastard over her, staring hard into her eyes. She glared daggers back at him, and tensed her body protectively. The others watched breathlessly, waiting to see what would happen.

"Do you know who the fuck I am?" Hidan breathed in her ear, making her shiver. "You're a silver-haired man who prays to Jashin," Iachi responded, spitting in his face. Man did Hidan know how to push her buttons, and push them hard. Hidan narrowed his eyes threateningly and reached for the scythe he always carried behind his back. Iachi saw it quickly and struggled to get out of Hidan's grasp, but she knew it was hopeless and just stared at him with a cold glare. "Hidan," a voice made the ticked off Jashinist stop dead. "What do you want, Itachi?" he growled, turning around and hearing Iachi slide to the floor. "Wouldn't you think that if Leader wanted her dead, she would've already been dead?" the raven-haired man narrowed his red eyes. Hidan growled and glared hard at the girl. He remembered when they first met her, in a box. He had been worried about her, which surprised him, but he found out she was just a brat.

"Fine, what the fuck ever," Hidan threw up his arms in defeat and stormed off. Iachi looked up apologetically to Itachi who shook his head, obviously annoyed at the girl and stalked back to his seat on the couch. Iachi stood up and held her arm, staring at the boys who started to ignore her again. She looked down sadly and started to walk back to her room. "I only wanted to get to know you guys…" she muttered, running down the hall at a fast speed. Moments later, Pein and Hidan walked back into the room. Pein sighed annoyingly and looked at the members. "I want you idiots to treat her nice," he growled. Everyone looked up. "Oh please…the only other girl member is always locked up in your room," Kisame said, returning to watching the television. Pein narrowed his circled eyes and shook his head. "I keep her away from you because you treat girls like shit," he said, making the boys jolt suddenly. "I heard everything, Hidan, you probably scared the hell out of her," Pein turned to the Jashinist, who looked away. "The only person here who actually made her feel…'safe' was Itachi here." Itachi looked up lazily and sighed softly. "Hn," he answered, going back to reading his book.

Pein turned to Hidan. "I want you to apologize to her," he ordered. Hidan stared at him, baffled. "I don't do fucking apologies!" he shouted, earning him a slap across the face by the man with the swirly eyes. "I order you to!" he hissed, making Hidan glare at the floor, wishing he could just kill his leader then and there. "Fine…" he grumbled and stalked off towards the girl's room. "Leader-sama," Kisame spoke up softly. Pein turned to look at the blue-faced member. "Hm?" "Do you really hide Konan because of us?" he asked. Pein smirked and nodded. "Indeed…indeed…" he answered, crossing his arms and looking down the hall as he saw Hidan walking down it, muttering curses.

~Iachi's room~

Iachi sighed as she lay on her bed, hand clutching the sheets in anger, sadness, and frustration. "I only wanted to get to know them better," she murmured. _"They're serial killers, Iachi."_ Neoki answered, actually using her name instead of using the word 'human'. "But I know I'm going to be stuck here awhile…because of you!" she hissed. _"Don't blame this on me! I didn't want to be put inside a stupid human!"_ Neoki hissed right back. Iachi sighed loudly and jumped up when a knock on the door happened. "What?" she growled. "It's me," Hidan's voice echoed through the steel door. Iachi stiffened rigidly. "C…come in…" she said reluctantly. Hidan turned the doorknob and entered partly in and stared at the dank room. "Leader-sama is just as cheap as Kakuzu…" he said, sighing and staring at the rigid girl.

"What do you want?" Iachi growled picking up a pillow and holding it defensively in front of her body. "Look, I'm not here to fucking hurt you," Hidan commented, already annoyed at how easily Iachi distrusted him. "You sure didn't seem that way earlier!" Iachi hissed, glaring daggers at the silver-haired member. "That was because you fucking pissed me off!" Hidan shouted. Iachi narrowed her eyes. Two could play at this game. "Well you were pissing me off!" she shouted back, throwing the pillow at his head. Hidan growled and took out his scythe, slicing the pillow neatly in two. "That was my only pillow you jerk-wad!" Iachi shrieked. "Too damn bad," Hidan inched toward her. Then what Pein said echoed in his mind and he cursed. He let his scythe go back to its holster and crossed his arms.

Iachi stared at him and blinked. "What?" she asked, wondering why he was staring at her. "Listen, I'm not here to separate your fucking head from your body," he said, looking at the tidbit of wall above her head now. Iachi's eyes narrowed even further. "Then what are you here for?" she hissed softly. "I'm here to uh…uhm…ap…apolo…" Hidan stuttered. Iachi blinked more, confusion settling in like a ton of bricks. "Apollo?" she asked. Hidan shook his head annoyingly. "No! I'm here to apolo…apolo…DAMMIT! I'M FUCKING HERE TO APOLOGIZE!" he shouted loudly. Iachi blinked once more and stared at Hidan. "Apologize? For what?" her voice had softened, which surprised Hidan. "For what I fucking did earlier, you know, push you against the wall and shit…" his voice trailed off. _"Hmph…not so good at apologizing, is he?"_ Neoki commented. 'Shut up for once Neoki!' Iachi hissed silently, making Neoki cackle and be quiet…for now anyway.

"Uh…Hidan, I'm…happy that you want to apologize, but why are you?" she asked, crossing her arms this time. "You don't seem like the type of person who would do something like that then go apologize to them." "I didn't want to!" he growled, making Iachi flinch. "But that fucking Leader-sama just had to go and make me apologize to you!" Iachi blinked. This just didn't make sense. The leader of a S-class organization of missing-nin wanted one of the most violent members to go apologize to a girl like her? What did Pein want from her? Or more importantly, what did he want with Neoki?

"Well Hidan," Iachi swung her legs out and jumped from her bed. "I'll tell Leader-sama that you apologized to me." Hidan looked up hopefully. "You fucking mean it?!" he grinned. Iachi sighed softly. "Yeah, just promise me you won't try to kill me in my sleep, alright?" Hidan nodded furiously and smiled. "You're alright Iachi…for a kitten." Iachi smirked and felt her ears and tail appear. "You're not so bad yourself Hidan, now go put a shirt on." Hidan cursed at her for the shirt joke, which only made her laugh and start to run around the room as Hidan chased her with his scythe.

_**A/N: Yeeeaaahhhh….I still do not know where I am going from this, but I guess I might as well get Iachi into contact with each member before I actually start to plan something. ._. So please bear with me while I do introductions. :D…**_


	4. Raspberry picking Zetsu

The Kitten Of The Akatsuki

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE AKATSUKI. Only Iachi.**_

Regular Character Talking

_Neoki Talking_

**Zetsu's black side talking**

**LAST TIME**

"_Well Hidan," Iachi swung her legs out and jumped from her bed. "I'll tell Leader-sama that you apologized to me." Hidan looked up hopefully. "You fucking mean it?!" he grinned. Iachi sighed softly. "Yeah, just promise me you won't try to kill me in my sleep, alright?" Hidan nodded furiously and smiled. "You're alright Iachi…for a kitten." Iachi smirked and felt her ears and tail appear. "You're not so bad yourself Hidan, now go put a shirt on." Hidan cursed at her for the shirt joke, which only made her laugh and start to run around the room as Hidan chased her with his scythe._

Iachi sighed softly and lay on her bed. It had been a few days since her little episode with Hidan, and she was glad that they were getting along, but she wished that the other members were just as enthusiastic as she was…she groaned inwardly and threw her new pillow to the floor. "What's a girl to do when she's bored to death?" she asked her bed, staring at it. _"Heh…bored already human? Why not go bother the other humans?"_ Neoki grinned evilly, making Iachi see those cat fangs. Iachi coughed and glared at the wall. "I am not annoying the other Akatsuki members!" she growled. _"Hey, listen human, I'm just as bored as you, so why don't you just listen to me for once and go let loose?"_ Neoki chuckled. Iachi blinked and shook her head. "There is no way I am going to be persuaded by a stupid cat demon!" Iachi hissed. _"Feh…do as you want human,"_ Neoki was obviously upset at her. "Come on Neoki…" Iachi tried. Neoki didn't answer. "Damn it all," Iachi ran her hand through her hair and suddenly heard a purr from inside her head.

"What the?" she continued to pet her head and heard more purrs from inside her head. "Aha! So when it all comes down to it, you are just a cat!" Iachi laughed triumphantly. Neoki growled from inside. _"Stupid human!"_ she howled. "Listen Neoki, you're the only one I can talk to when I'm bored to tears, so let's make a deal, shall we?" Iachi insisted. Neoki's gold eyes narrowed. _"What kind of…deal?"_ "A deal so that no matter what, we'll continue talking," Iachi answered. Neoki blinked and grinned. _"Ah human, you sure know how to make a bijuu smile,"_ Neoki suddenly extended a paw in Iachi's mind. It was Iachi's turn to blink. "What the…?" _"Shake it stupid…"_ Neoki rolled her eyes. "How?" _"Hold your paw…er…hand out, you'll see."_ Iachi did as she was instructed and felt something press against her hand, it was huge and furry, but invisible. She felt the paw pads, and the claws resting easily against her skin. She tensed at those claws and heard Neoki cackle inside her. _"I won't hurt you,"_ Neoki grinned, which didn't make Iachi feel any better. She then proceeded to shake Neoki's invisible paw and stood up, her ears and tail retracting back into her body as she opened the door. "Time to start another interesting day with the Akatsuki…"

~Main Room~

"HA! ROYAL FLUSH!" Hidan's voice echoed through the walls. "DAMMIT!" the losing voice of Kisame was heard. Iachi giggled inwardly and walked briskly to the kitchen, getting a glass of milk and chugging it within five seconds. "You sure know **how to drink…**" Zetsu's half voiced voice commented her. Iachi set the glass down and stared at Zetsu's. Last time she saw him, she had commented on his eyes and left him dumbfounded. He had avoided her since then, and now he had the unfortunate luck to see her again. "I have a cat inside me, what do you expect?" she raised her eyebrow and went back to exploring the fridge. Zetsu only watched her intently as she scanned each shelf, picking something up every once in awhile, then putting it back. "What in the world **are you looking for, girl?**" Zetsu finally asked. Iachi looked up and stared at Zetsu directly. "I'm hungry…" she answered simply.

Zetsu blinked. This girl could definitely be blunt when she wanted to. "Do you like raspberries?" his white side asked. Iachi blinked. "I love raspberries!" she exclaimed, running straight up to him and staring exactly at his eyes. Zetsu blinked again and looked away from the girl's gaze. "I have a raspberry patch out back, **follow me, and don't get lost!**" Zetsu started to melt into the ground. "I can't…do that…" she mumbled. Zetsu's eyebrow raised and he sighed, sweeping Iachi up in his arms and closing his flytrap tight. "What the?!" Iachi gasped sharply. "**Just stay put,**" Iachi heard Zetsu's dark side gruffly reply. She held onto him tightly as she felt the ground envelop them, and soon they surfaced at the back of the Akatsuki base. The flytrap opened and Iachi was gently put down. She wobbled around slightly then shook herself and looked at Zetsu. "Cool…" she said after a short pause. Zetsu once again stared at the girl in utter bewilderment and looked away quickly.

"There…" he pointed to a bush with a bunch of raspberries on it. Iachi jumped up happily and raced to the bush, picking the raspberries with great speed. Zetsu couldn't help but notice how childish she had gotten in a short amount of time. '**Annoying…**Really? I think it's kind of…**Cute?** No! Unique! **Please…you think she's cute right now. **We're the same person; you're thinking the same thing! **I am not!**' Zetsu argued with himself over and over again silently, when a sharp yelp and a whimper of pain brought him back. "**What now?** What happened?" Zetsu ran to her and he saw gashes on her arm. "I forgot raspberries had thorns," Iachi joked, giggling painfully. Zetsu looked at the arm. The cuts weren't deep, but there were many, and all were bleeding. Zetsu's eyes suddenly glowed, and his stomach grumbled. '**Eat her! Eat her now!**' Zetsu's black side screamed in his head. His head lowered slightly, till his white side snapped to attention and he shook himself. "Are you okay?" Iachi asked softly. Zetsu nodded and stood up quickly. "**Stay here,** I'm going to get the first-aid box," he ran off, leaving Iachi there, blood dripping onto the ground.

Zetsu ran into the front of the base, making the door bang against the wall with a loud thud. Everyone looked up at him. "I uh…need the first-aid box…" he blinked at the stares. "You don't look like your hurt…" Sasori commented, looking up at the bipolar man. "**It's for that stupid cat…**" his black side growled. "She hurt herself **on the fucking raspberry bush.**" Snickers broke out here and there. "Well, go find the first-aid box and fix her up," Sasori went back to his puppet. "Right…" Zetsu began searching wildly for the gray box that was filled with bandages, creams and stuff of the sort. "On your left," Kisame pointed out, making Zetsu look very stupid. He nodded and grabbed it, running back outside to Iachi. When he got to her, he stared and nearly dropped the box. Iachi's wounds had healed completely, and she had gone back to digging in the bush.

"Thanks Neoki…just keep healing when I get a scratch please," Iachi said out loud. She didn't see Zetsu standing there staring at her like she has another head._ "Right right…"_ Neoki replied inside Iachi's mind, using tiny bits of chakra to heal the small scratches that appeared as she pricked herself on the thorns every time she reached in. '**Little brat! She could've told us she could do that! **Maybe she didn't know…**Hell with that! She totally knew!** I don't really think…' Zetsu continued arguing with himself. He seemed to do that a lot. "Oh…Zetsu, I didn't see you there," Iachi said, looking up from the raspberry bush and smiling at the man a few feet away from her. "Uh…yeah," Zetsu replied, looking at her. "I didn't know…" he pointed to her arm. "Oh, Neoki just told me she could heal me, sorry for having you go make a wasted trip," "**Stupid brat…**" Zetsu's dark side growled. Iachi shrunk back; she definitely liked the white side of Zetsu better.

"Oh…thanks for letting me pick some raspberries," she suddenly said. Zetsu looked up, a thank you…it was new to him…and oddly pleasing. "It's uh…**just don't count on it again,**" Zetsu's sides were contradicting themselves. Iachi nodded and went back to picking.

Soon, the picking was done, and Iachi had a box full of raspberries. "Thanks again Zetsu!" she exclaimed, running into the base with a smile. Zetsu's light half smiled back, while the black half grimaced. "Be nice to her…Leader-sama told us to. **You're being too easy on that girl! She'll probably eat us or something…**Iachi-san isn't like that! **Iachi-san?! You have definitely gone soft! If only I could split from you, then I would be happy!**" Zetsu shouted. "Zetsu-san?" Tobi appeared out of the base. "Oh…Tobi…" Zetsu blinked. "Zetsu-san, Iachi-chan is going to make some pie with the raspberries from your garden. She asked Tobi to get you." Tobi pointed to the base. '**Who knew that cat-girl could cook?** What an unexpected turn of events…' Zetsu thought silently, following Tobi as he skipped inside. The smell of baking bread wafted into his nose, even if he was a cannibal, everyone has a sweet tooth.

"It'll be done in a few minutes boys!" Iachi called from the kitchen. How long had Zetsu been arguing with himself? "Ah, Zetsu!" Kisame grinned and motioned for him to sit beside him. "It's lucky for us to have a girl cooking for us, huh?" Kisame's toothy grin showed his sharp teeth. Zetsu nodded slightly. "I guess…" he looked down, but looked up again. It seemed everyone gathered here, even Konan! Wow, that was new, but as usual, Pein was sitting next to her and glaring at Hidan who was cursing up a storm. Iachi then came in with oven mittens on, one pie in each hand. She set them on the table and stepped back while everyone dug in to eat. Zetsu watched as she only watched them eat it. He looked back at the pie and grabbed a piece without anyone else finding out. He hid it in his flytrap and continued eating his single piece of pie while Hidan ate two, and Tobi ate four. Deidara ate one for each mouth…ew…Zetsu didn't know his hands could eat anything but clay. Kakuzu only had one, and Sasori only had half of one, giving the rest to Tobi, four and a half, Zetsu would have a long night tonight. Both Pein and Konan shared one, Pein getting most of the raspberries and Konan getting the crust.

"Ah! Thanks for that Iachi it hit the spot." Pein smirked at the jinchurriki. Iachi only bowed and smiled as the others gave their thanks and retreated to their rooms. Zetsu was the last one there, wiping his mouth delicately with a napkin Iachi had given him. He caught in the corner of his eye her retreating form to the kitchen as she cleaned up the dishes that the Akatsuki members had made filthy. He stepped behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, making her tense and jump onto the counter. "Oh…it's you Zetsu…" she put a hand over her fast paced heart. Zetsu couldn't help but snicker at her fright. "**You scare easily, hmm?**" Zetsu's black half smirked. Iachi gulped, that sounded more like a threat than a question to her. "N…No…" she looked down and climbed off the counter. "Did you like the pie?" she asked, trying to change the subject. Zetsu nodded. "It was good, **different from what I eat anyway,**" he crossed his arms. "What do you eat?" she asked. He shook his head in response and reached into his flytrap with his white hand. "Here," he held out the single slice of pie. "You made it,** so why didn't you save any for yourself?! Brat…**" Iachi flinched and took the slice, looking up at him. "Uh…thanks I think?" she began to eat it without utensils, the filling and crumbs getting all over her face.

"**You're a messy eater,**" he commented, making Iachi nearly choke. "Sh…shut up!" she coughed, making Zetsu pat her back to keep her from choking to death. "Breathe!" he shouted. She regained her composure and finished the pie, getting handed a slightly damp paper towel. "**It's all over your fucking face,**" he growled. Iachi giggled and began wiping her mouth off, happy that she got everything. "Ah…you missed a spot," Zetsu's light side took the paper towel from her and began wiping her cheek, making Iachi blink as he finished. "Thanks," she smiled and continued doing the dishes. Zetsu continued watching her for a few seconds, before shrugging and returning to his room, his light side smiling widely, and his black side trying not to show his smile.

_**A/N: Done with Zetsu! Now I just gotta do the others. =w=;; Please bear with me! I will probably do two characters at a time from now on, making the chapters a bit longer than from what they were. Anyway, thanks for sticking around to read it, please review! :D Ja-ne!**_


	5. Cat meets Fish and Weasel

The Kitten Of The Akatsuki

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE AKATSUKI. Only Iachi.**_

Regular Character Talking

_Neoki Talking_

**Zetsu's black side talking**

Song Inspiring This Chapter: _Don't Look Back Again_ by WAG. From the Saiyuki anime. Epic fighting music. :D

**LAST TIME**

"_**You're a messy eater,**__" he commented, making Iachi nearly choke. "Sh…shut up!" she coughed, making Zetsu pat her back to keep her from choking to death. "Breathe!" he shouted. She regained her composure and finished the pie, getting handed a slightly damp paper towel. "__**It's all over your fucking face,**__" he growled. Iachi giggled and began wiping her mouth off, happy that she got everything. "Ah…you missed a spot," Zetsu's light side took the paper towel from her and began wiping her cheek, making Iachi blink as he finished. "Thanks," she smiled and continued doing the dishes. Zetsu continued watching her for a few seconds, before shrugging and returning to his room, his light side smiling widely, and his black side trying not to show his smile._

Iachi lay on her bed tiredly and looked at the clock…It was three-thirty in the morning, and she couldn't sleep. She stared at the ceiling and cursed her rotten life. Thanks to the cat nap Neoki made her take, she had slept longer than she wanted and couldn't fall asleep at the right time. Man, she would be really tired in the morning. _"Why don't you go watch some T.V?"_ Neoki suggested. "Not a bad idea Neoki…" Iachi replied, surprised that the demon would actually suggest that. She jumped off her bed and exited her room quietly, walking down the hall that seemed just a bit creepy in the wee hours of the morning. She walked toward it, and saw the glow from the T.V. Who was watching it at this hour? She stepped into the room and saw Kisame sitting on the couch remote in hand, his expression dull as he watched the most boring documentary ever written.

"Kisame? What are you doing up at this hour?" she walked towards the couch and stood beside him. Kisame looked up and smiled. "I couldn't go to sleep, how about you?" "Same, I took a little cat nap and slept longer than I had wanted…" she replied, sitting beside him and watching the T.V. "Cat nap?" Kisame blinked. Iachi nodded and rested her head on the couch, now staring at the ceiling and watching it dance as the glow from the T.V flashed different lights and colors. Kisame watched her for a short time before watching the T.V again. "Hey, Iachi," Kisame said suddenly. Iachi looked up in response. "Yeah?" "Do you like it here?" he asked. Iachi blinked a few times and stared at him. "That's a weird question Kisame, why would you want to know if I liked it here?" she asked. Kisame sighed softly and looked up at the ceiling. "Well…you know we are S-class criminals, wanted for mass murders and stuff like that, and yet here you come, completely comfortable with us…kind of." Iachi blinked and looked for her cat ears and tail, they were still being concealed. "Well…I wouldn't say completely comfortable…I know you aren't going to kill me, so that's good," she replied. "But…"

"But?" Kisame repeated. "But I can't always tell when I'm comfortable with someone unless my ears and tail appear," she explained. "Oh…so that's why when I see you with Hidan or Zetsu, your ears and tail are visible, but when you're with somebody else, they aren't visible…" Kisame said thoughtfully. Iachi nodded. "Exactly, and I don't know why, or how I, or Neoki, does it. It just happens," she sighed softly. Kisame patted her head. "I'm sure you'll figure out a way, squirt." Iachi puffed up her cheeks in annoyance. "Don't call me squirt!" "You're shorter than me squirt," Kisame countered, getting punched in the arm. "Ow, you have a strong punch," he chuckled. Iachi sighed and lay on the couch, her feet in Kisame's lap. "Hey…I'm tired right now," she said quietly. Kisame blinked, she was the bluntest person he had ever met, besides Itachi of course. "You want me to take you to your room?" he asked. Iachi shook her head and rolled onto her side, curling up into a little ball.

"You really are a cat, aren't you?" Kisame smirked. Out of all the cats he's seen, he knew that cats would rather sleep on a couch, than their own bed. Iachi didn't answer, she was already fast asleep. Kisame sighed and took off his cloak and put it over the sleeping girl, so she wouldn't get cold. She smiled at the warmth of the cloak and hugged it tightly, still asleep. "Goodnight squirt," Kisame shut the T.V off, sending the room into complete darkness as he stumbled to his room to get some sleep also.

~Next Day~

Iachi woke up on the couch, a cloak around her. She closed her eyes trying to remember what happened last night, and opened them, hearing somebody come in, it was Kisame and Itachi. "Wake up sleeping beauty," Kisame joked. Iachi growled low in her throat and sat up, meeting them eye to eye. "What do you want?" she asked. Kisame pointed to Leader's room. "Since you're in the Akatsuki, you'll need to know what we do, and help us with it. I'm guessing you're skilled at hand to hand combat, am I right?" he crossed his arms. Iachi nodded and held up her hand; emitting chakra and making her nails grow into hooked claws. Itachi's eyes narrowed at the sight that was something new. Kisame nodded approvingly. "Now let's see you use them, hm?" Kisame said. Iachi stood up and walked outside, Kisame and Itachi following close behind. Iachi then walked toward a tree and jumped, her new claws slicing the tree neatly. She landed in front of it, and stood up. Nothing happened. Kisame blinked. "That's it?"

"Wait for it," Itachi suddenly spoke up. Suddenly, there was an ear splitting cracking sound and the tree broke apart in 5 different pieces. "Interesting," Itachi said again, a smirk on his lips. Iachi glowed with praise and ran back up to them. "How was that?" she asked. "Not bad squirt, you'll be helping us on this mission," Kisame said, patting her head. Iachi felt her chakra hiding her ears and tail thin, but it flared up again as Itachi came in sight. "Let's go," he said, jumping into the trees. Kisame followed behind while Iachi struggled to keep up with them.

"What exactly is the mission?" Iachi asked after a few hours of jumping through the trees. "We're to assassinate somebody from the Leaf Village," Kisame answered. "Who is it?" she asked again. "His name is Hiro Kagamashi, he's been near out hideout and we can't let him know where it is, or tell his whole village a lie, making them go search and eventually find us." Kisame replied again. Iachi nodded. "Makes sense…I think," she looked down and sighed softly. 'My first time killing someone…' she thought. _"Not exactly. Since I'm in you, and are sharing your body, and since I've killed thousands upon thousands of measly humans, you have killed that many as well,"_ Neoki cackled from inside of Iachi's head. Iachi shuddered at the thought and ignored the cackling of the cat within her as she kept focused on the target. "We're close," Itachi said, stopping at a certain tree which Kisame and Iachi soon landed on. "Is that him?" Kisame pointed to a brown haired man in ninja clad clothing. Itachi nodded and jumped to a lower branch. "I don't think he can sense our chakra, feh, this'll be way to easy," Kisame smirked and jumped lower than Itachi. Itachi rolled his eyes and followed his partner.

"_Go human! Kill the other human and feel how wonderful it feels to kill,"_ Neoki smirked, flashing her cat teeth. Iachi shivered and looked at the man below them. His light brown eyes scanned his surroundings, and he had an ANBU mask resting on his back. "ANBU…" Iachi muttered. Kisame nodded. "Seems like it…Leader-sama wanted us to test you, so he told us to not tell you that he was ANBU," he smirked. Iachi glared at Kisame and growled softly. "Let's just get this over with," she jumped onto a lower branch. She looked on as Hiro sat down on the ground and reached into his pack, pulling out a…sandwich? Her stomach growled silently, it must've been lunchtime already. She jumped into the bushes silently, watching Hiro out of a slit through the leaves. _"Go human, he isn't expecting us. Foolish human, eating out in the open, some ANBU he is,"_ Neoki grinned. Iachi shook her head and took out a kunai, aiming it. _"Idiot! You know you aren't good at aiming!"_ Neoki hissed violently. 'Shush Neoki!' Iachi growled silently.

"What the fuck is she doing?" Kisame asked, higher in the tree with Itachi. Itachi shrugged and watched Hiro eat his sandwich. "He seems awfully calm for being out in the open…" Itachi's eyes flashed. "It's a trap." Kisame gulped. "Leader-sama will kill us if Iachi gets killed…" he bit his finger worriedly, yes, he was worried, for his own life. "She won't die," Itachi sighed and looked at his partner, spotting Iachi in the bushes. He smirked. "Show us what you can do, twelve-tail."

Iachi threw the kunai, hitting the sandwich and capturing it to a tree. _"You're such a bad shot!"_ Neoki yowled. Iachi gripped her head and growled. 'Quiet! Do you want me to get a headache?!' she though silently. Hiro was immediately up, mask on, and two swords drawn. "Heh, show yourselves!" Hiro shouted. "I knew you were coming!" Iachi jumped out and landed in front of Hiro, her cat ears and tail showing momentarily before disappearing. "So…what village are you from?" he smirked. "None," Iachi responded, using her chakra to gain her hooked claws. "Claws? That's new, but you're too young to take down an ANBU like me," Hiro charged at her. Iachi spread her legs a shoulder-width apart and when Hiro was close enough to strike, she jumped, landing behind Hiro. She reached out, her claws hitting his swords with a clang.

"Not bad Girlie, but you won't live to see the end of this fight," he chuckled and charged again, chakra spreading to his feet as he sped toward her faster than before. "Fast!" Iachi gasped. _"Focus human! You have the eyes of a demon! Use them!"_ Neoki hissed. Iachi nodded and closed her eyes, reopening them to reveal gold cat eyes. 'I can see him again Neoki!' she thought. _"Good…now, use that to our advantage, we can't let him out of our sight,"_ Neoki replied, her eyes following the man also. Iachi nodded and watched as the blur of brown, black, white, and red raced toward her, the swords in an X formation. She then jumped again as he got close, glaring at the girl in the air. "You can't do that a third time!" he shouted. "Watch me!" Iachi spat back, she being the one to charge this time. Her claws once again hit hard metal as Hiro blocked her.

"Heh, not so tough now, huh Girlie?" he smirked and pushed her back. Iachi gasped and fell to the ground, struggling to get back up. Hiro was instantly over her, swords to her neck. "This is the end Girlie," he brought the metal closer to her neck, feeling it hit the flesh. Iachi shivered at the cold feeling and closed her eyes. 'What do I do…?' _"Tail! Use the tail!"_ Iachi's eyes flew open as her chakra disappeared from her ears and tail, making them visible. Her tail wrapped around Hiro's abdomen and threw him off of her. The result was one of the swords slicing her neck open slightly, and Hiro being thrown against a tree. Iachi grasped her bleeding neck and growled inwardly at the pain. Hiro got up off the ground and stared at Iachi in disbelief. "You…you're a jinchurriki!" he gasped.

"Took you that long, huh?" Iachi commented, her eyes returning to their blue coloring as she felt her energy wearing thin. Hiro saw this and smirked. "But a jinchurriki must always fall, right? Their lives are pathetic and meaningless, filled with hate." Iachi snapped her head back and growled. "You lie," she hissed. Hiro only smirked and drew his swords up, a plan forming in his head. "It's no lie, where I come from; there is a little boy there, who has the Kyuubi inside of him. He's hated by the entire village, he has no friends, his parents are dead, and he lives alone, all alone." Iachi's whole body shook. "No! Shut up!" she gripped her head. "You know it's the truth Girlie, so why not just accept it?" Hiro continued.

Kisame stepped forward, only being stopped by Itachi. "She's not done," he said. "But just look at Hiro! He's gonna kill her!" Kisame countered. Itachi only continued to look down with the sharingan eyes of his, analyzing the situation. He saw something fading from Iachi, and yet…something growing in her, it was confusing.

"Stop it!" Iachi shrieked holding her head tightly. Hiro laughed like a madman and put his sword out. "You need to accept the truth Girlie! Nobody will ever love you!" he smirked. Iachi then yowled loudly and grew her claws out, charging at him. Hiro responded quickly, putting both swords together and waiting and it happened. Blood was spat out onto the ground turning it from brown to maroon. "Stupid Girl…you could never defeat me," Hiro pulled his swords out of Iachi's stomach and sheathed them again. "Rogue ninja are the easiest," he sighed and wiped his hands on his clothing, ridding them of blood.

"Iachi!" Kisame refrained from shouting. Itachi's eyes widened, he didn't expect that to happen. "Dammit Itachi!" Kisame growled at his partner. "I saw something…I know it," Itachi's face was expressionless.

Hiro went back to his sandwich and wretched the kunai away from it, sighing softly at the spoiled food. "Stupid Girl, you spoiled my sandwich, oh well, I got plenty more." "Stupid Girl eh? That's a new one, I always called her, Stupid Human," a darker voice came out of the air. "But I'm guessing that applies to you now, doesn't it?" "Huh?" Hiro turned around and saw a dark figure standing up from where Iachi had been there, bleeding. "No…it can't be," his eyes widened. The figure smirked, showing cat fangs. "Prepare to meet hell, stupid human," it growled.

_**A/N: Alright, fifth chapter done! I didn't mean to make it after a song, but I was listening to my songs while typing this chapter, and well, this fight was pictured in my head after listening to Don't Look Back Again, couldn't help but type it. xD Anyway thanks for all your support guys! :D I hope to make another chapter soon! ^^**_


	6. End of the fight

The Kitten Of The Akatsuki

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE AKATSUKI. Only Iachi.**_

Regular Character Talking

_Neoki Talking_

**Zetsu's black side talking**

Song Inspiring This Chapter: Poker Face, by Lady Gaga. Love this song. 3 Plus, Neoki is a gambler, and has a poker face when need be. :3

**LAST TIME**

_Hiro went back to his sandwich and wretched the kunai away from it, sighing softly at the spoiled food. "Stupid Girl, you spoiled my sandwich, oh well, I got plenty more." "Stupid Girl eh? That's a new one, I always called her, Stupid Human," a darker voice came out of the air. "But I'm guessing that applies to you now, doesn't it?" "Huh?" Hiro turned around and saw a dark figure standing up from where Iachi had been there, bleeding. "No…it can't be," his eyes widened. The figure smirked, showing cat fangs. "Prepare to meet hell, stupid human," it growled._

Kisame gasped at what he saw. "Iachi!" Itachi shook his head. "No…that's not Iachi…its Neoki, the twelve-tailed bijuu. She's come out finally." Kisame looked on in horror and wonder, it wasn't everyday you saw a demon take over its host's body. Or change it in the way that Neoki had. Neoki had made Iachi's hair longer, down past her hips, and her eyes were that golden color again. Her ears and tail were clearly visible, and her tail was longer, the fur thicker, and it was bushed to great extremes. Her claws were also out, hooked like before. There was a hole in her clothes, right in her stomach.

"But I killed you!" Hiro growled. Neoki raised a clawed finger and shook it side to side. "Tsk tsk, how can a measly human like you kill a demon? You'd have to be much stronger than that," she smirked again, her fangs popping out of her mouth. Hiro stepped back and drew his kunai, throwing them immediately. Neoki simply pressed against the ground and climbed back up. "Simple dodging, I'll never break a sweat like that. Try again," Neoki yawned. Hiro growled and got out shuriken, one for each finger. He threw them, seeing them go straight for her. Neoki simply moved to the side, her face now expressionless. "Shuriken won't help either," her voice also had no emotion, it dripped like melting ice. Hiro was starting to freak out now.

"Dammit!" he jumped into a tree and started to run. Neoki's eyes narrowed and she ran after him. 'Trying to run? Not on my watch,' Neoki's devious thoughts went unanswered as the consciousness of Iachi was out like a light. Kisame and Itachi quickly trailed after, falling behind Neoki and easily matching her speed. "What now?" Kisame asked, sensing the aura around Neoki. Neoki only looked back and smirked one of the wickedest smirks he had ever seen. Even Itachi was shocked as he saw the wild look in her eyes, the blood-thirsty lick of her lips, and the way her cat-fangs glinted in the ever-changing sunlight. Neoki then picked up the pace, becoming a blur as the other two Akatsuki members picked up the pace also, but staying behind slightly; this was her fight…a fight that Hiro would definitely lose.

Neoki soon stopped and sniffed the air, smelling the wonderful scent of fear mixed with adrenaline. "Come out human! There is no escape," Neoki called, hearing a slight whimper. She looked over to where some bushes were and threw a kunai at it, a yelp sounded and she saw Hiro limp out. The kunai had hit his leg. She also saw that in his hands was a cross. 'So he was praying to his pathetic God? Humans are such stupid creatures.' Hiro looked at Neoki with fearful eyes; here stood his end, in the form of a teenage girl, with a demon controlling her body. He never saw his demise like this; he always thought he would die old and peaceful, sitting in a rocking chair watching the sunset.

Neoki saw that Hiro was lost in thought, and she smirked, removing her poker face as she charged, bringing Hiro back into reality, but not for long. Neoki's already clawed hands went deep into Hiro's stomach, making him cough out blood, onto her shoulder. He fell limp in her grasp, huffing loudly. "I will make it quick and painless," Neoki whispered, knowing he was already beyond painless. She raised her other hand and quickly stabbed the left side of his chest, feeling the beating of his heart stop as one of her claws penetrated it. A quick shudder of breath exited Hiro before he was limp. Blood fell from his body, onto Neoki's hands, staining them.

Neoki raised the limp and heavy body off of her, tearing her hands out of the bleeding body and wiping them off on Hiro's clothes. She slapped her hands together and sighed, putting her hands on her hips and watching as Itachi and Kisame came out of their hiding place. "So?" she asked, her poker face returning. "Leader-sama will enjoy a job well done!" Kisame grinned, showing his tiny, yet many, shark-like teeth. "So you can take over Iachi's body?" Itachi asked, earning a nod from the demon.

"And that blow will have that human out for a long while, let's get back to the den you humans live in," she turned around. "It's called a hideout," Kisame corrected. Neoki shrugged and started sprinting back to the hideout, Itachi and Kisame sighing in annoyance. The demon was just as bad as the girl. One had definitely influenced the other. They followed after the retreating demon, content that they were heading to their somewhat home.

~Hideout~

Neoki walked in, eyes practically glowing in the darkness of the hideout. "I can see why the human always has a headache while being in this den," she sighed and turned to Itachi, who had his sharingan activated to see, and Kisame, who was stumbling around until he found the light switch. "Kakuzu is so cheap…" he mumbled, soon coming face to face with the banker himself. "Oh…hi Kakuzu…hehe…" he grinned nervously. Kakuzu only scoffed and looked at Neoki with sudden interest. "What the hell happened to you? You fall in a river or something?" he asked. Neoki smirked and patted his head. "How cute, the stupid human is even more stupid than I could ever imagine." Kakuzu's eyes flashed as his threads came out of his body, making Neoki snicker softly. "I've had a long day, human, so let me take a little cat-nap," she yawned, showing her cat fangs as she waltzed over to the fridge and grabbed some milk, lapping it up like a real cat, and then jogging to her room at the end of the hall.

"Hey…her ears were present…" Kakuzu commented. "That wasn't Iachi, it was her demon, Neoki," Kisame replied. Kakuzu grinned under his mask. "Interesting story, you better relay all this to Leader-sama," he turned and with that, he was gone. Kisame looked at Itachi with a confused expression; Itachi only shrugged and went to get a dango.

~Iachi's room~

"Alright human, wake up now," Neoki said. _"Watching stuff through your eyes…is horrific…"_ Iachi replied, sighing. "Take note human, it's do or die in this world. If you don't do, you die." Neoki began clawing a random wooden object. _"But…killing someone…it's horrible," _"This is what these guys do everyday Iachi," Neoki didn't want to give a lecture about the world, but it seemed she had no choice. "They're Akatsuki, they kill jinchurriki's, extracting their demon from them. That's what will happen with you and me soon, it's inevitable." Iachi looked down in Neoki's mind. _"This world is twisted…"_ she said. Neoki cackled softly and lay on the bed. "Hey, human," Neoki looked up. _"Hm?"_ Iachi responded, wondering why she was so talkative. "Ever believe in a God?" _"A God? Strange question Neoki, coming from a demon. But I did believe in a God once, a peaceful God, who loved the Earth and the humans, animals, plants, every living thing on it. He also loved the demons, and was sad when they sinned against him. He sent his own son down a long, long time ago, but the humans killed him on a cross."_ Iachi explained. Neoki's eyes flashed slightly at the mention of the cross. "Ah, well, I'm tired," she rolled over. _"You sure get tired easily…"_ Iachi commented. Neoki chuckled and closed her eyes, their gold coloring turning to blue as she fell asleep.

The door opened a crack as Kakuzu stood and watched Iachi's sleeping form. The violent chakra he had sensed before had disappeared. He sighed softly and watched the steady breathing of the blonde girl. He had seen Hidan sleeping, but never a girl sleeping. He turned around, and with one last glimpse, he shut the door silently, not wanted to wake the girl and start a hissy-fit, literally in her case. He'd just have to talk to her tomorrow.

~Next Day~

Iachi opened her once-again blue eyes and felt sharp pain throughout her entire body. "N…Neoki?!" she gasped sharply. _"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention you might be sore in the morning,"_ Neoki cackled inside of Iachi's mind. Iachi groaned loudly and rolled out of the bed, gripping her arm as she limped out of the door. She continued to the main room and saw everyone crowded around Pein. "Did I miss something…?" she asked, trying to stand straighter. "Kakuzu tried to wake you up, but you slapped him in your sleep," Pein answered. Iachi gasped and looked at Kakuzu. Sure enough, he had a red mark on the visible parts of his face. Iachi looked down. 'I'll have to apologize to him later…' she thought silently.

"Sit down Iachi, this'll be a long speech," Kisame said. Iachi sat beside him and crossed her legs, looking at the shadowy presence of Pein. "I'm happy that all of you woke up this early to hear me say this," Pein said. "Just get the fuck on with it," Hidan called from a corner of the room. Pein glared at him with his swirly eyes. "I am sure all of you will be happy to know that Iachi completed her mission yesterday with flying colors," eyes flew to her. "So for now, I will be assigning her to a team to serve under. Like how Tobi is with Zetsu." Tobi smiled widely at the mention of his name, Zetsu only sighed. "So who's taking her in, un?" Deidara spoke up. Pein smirked and strode around the entire room. "I will have her chose, so jinchurriki…who will it be?" he looked at Iachi. She gasped softly at all the eyes gazing around her. "Uh…I don't know…" she looked at the floor. "Just fucking choose, Iachi," Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Uh…I choose…!"

_**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! X3 alright everyone, I want you to choose who Iachi gets teamed up with, will it be with the Artist team, Sasori and Deidara? Will it be Team Zombie with Hidan and Kakuzu? Will it be with The Animal Team, Itachi and Kisame? Or will it be with Zetsu's team, Zetsu and Tobi? Please vote on my poll! :D**_


	7. News for KOTA

NEWS NEWS NEWS

A/N: Hey guys, Iachi-chan here for news about Kitten of the Akatsuki or KOTA as I am now calling it. I am going to re-write this story in my new writing style. If I were to just add to the story now. The different styles would conflict too much and just drive me crazy…So anyway, KOTA is continuing, 2 years later, go me. I will just rewrite it to my current style so it will match new chapters. Thanks everyone for understanding.

P/S: I love you all for still supporting this old grandmother of a story…seriously guys. I love you.


End file.
